Attack on Titan: Eren x Reader (A New Beginning)
by wabby109
Summary: You're a regular girl, who's into this amazing new anime called "Attack on Titan." You were so excited to watch it, but what you didn't know was that there was a certain boy who would peak your interest, his name being Eren Jeager, and somehow he could hear you.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think of this, and if I should continue. Thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Attack on Titan.

Chapter 1

"Wow…" That was your first response when you watched the first Attack on Titan episode. In fact, you were quite astonished with how amazing it was. It had a completely different feel from some of the other anime that you had watched.

It's around 10:00 when you finished, and so you decided to watch another one. You were so giddy and happy, and you immediately fell in love with Eren. You knew that he was truly an anime character, but it didn't matter to you. You were surprised in the second episode to learn about the armored titan. Feeling quite shocked, you decided that it's probably about time to go to bed now, and started to get up from your position, but something kept you from going to bed. It might've been your obsession with Attack on Titan now, but you thought it was stronger than that. Something was pulling you to the lit up screen of your computer. Once at your computer, your fingers magically flew over the keyboard, and the next thing you know, you're watching the third episode of Attack on Titan. You notice that Eren looks afraid to face the drill instructor, so you instinctively press your fingers to the screen, thinking that in your mind, it gave Eren confidence.

Eren looked around, after feeling something strange in his body. Eren's head was filled with questions like, 'What if Jean did something to my suit, or what if he is messing with me right now?' As far as he was concerned, Jean was there, standing in position, staring out blankly into space. He then gets back into position as the drill instructor passes, but only gives him a measly glance at. He looked up into the sky, but nothing is there, so he looked straight ahead of him, only to find a strange person, maybe a girl in front of him. "Who, are you?" he asks, unaware of the things going on around him, as he is talking basically to a monitor.

"Hmm…" you say, way too into your fantasies to notice him, but when you hear Eren's voice, you look into the screen.

"Umm… I'm _," you tell him. You don't really expect him to respond because seriously, he's in a show you watch, but you hear a voice say back to you, "Hi, I'm Eren." Looking freaked out, you look back at the screen, and then somewhere else, to make sure you're not hallucinating or anything. Eren's still has his face up to the screen, his beautiful eyes staring right at you, and you, not wanting this to end, look into the screen and smile. As his friends start to go back to their positions, and where they need to, Eren is still standing there out of place. Hesitantly, you say, "Hey… Eren, you might want to get back to work." Jumping into action, and not even wasting a moment, he goes to catch up with everyone, and you continue watching him mesmerized. You can feel your vision getting blurry, and you suddenly start swaying a little. You close your computer, and then your head lands on top of the computer, and you dream about Eren, and what more you can say to him if you ever see him again.

Eren, on the other hand, looks around. His sky is turning black, and he's trying to move, but he can't. He feels paralyzed with fear of the unknown, and about his comrades, and then his eyes close automatically, and he can feel his heartbeat getting more and more distant. Nothing works now for him, and his body just stops moving, the only thing he can sense is total darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks for your support and for reading this! I hope you like it.

Chapter 2

Morning comes, and you realize that you're still at your computer. 'So it's not a complete dream?' you think to yourself. Wishing you had more time, you get up and stretch, only to come back to the computer, and to think about watching Attack on Titan again. You start to open the computer back up, and realize that it paused itself. Thankful that you could still see Eren, and the others, you start to hit the play button.

Coming back to his senses, Eren felt a jolt of energy, and then his eyes fluttered open, taking in the scene before him. He looked around, and noticed that it was light again, and that everyone was in their same positions. Looking in front of him, he saw your morning face, and stared at you, wondering what had just happened to him.

"H-hey, _."

"Good morning Eren," you gleefully replied

"Do you have any chance of knowing what happened to me?" Eren asks while looking quite confused. Having no idea what he was talking about, you replied, "Nope." Eren was feeling a little disappointed at your answer, but tried his best not to show it in front of you because it wouldn't be "cool" to show a girl your lame side.

"Well, I'm off _. I have to get back to work," Eren said cheerfully.

"Ok! Good luck!"

Your eyes were glued onto the screen as you watched all of the trainees practice their balance. You then noticed how Eren wasn't quite able to get it, so you tapped the screen lightly to give him a confidence booster.

'Wow. I can't believe I just messed up in front of _," Eren thought, with a light pink dusting on his cheeks. 'I have to do better, or else I won't be able to pass, and I can't get sent back now. Eren looked around, and asked around if anyone could help him, and he felt absolutely miserable that no one would help him any, but bundled all of the feelings inside of him.

You felt purely sorry, but also sad that Eren was left alone. With all of those emotions, you subconsciously hold your hand up to the screen, unknowingly spreading a warm feeling throughout Eren's body.

Eren shook, as that same feeling he had felt earlier, came back to him. He now knew it was you that was giving him the strength, and so he pushed forward, asking everyone he could possibly think of. He was confused as to why no one wanted to help him, but finally, Reiner and Bertholdt agreed to help him.

You felt relieved that someone finally helped him, and wanted to give all of your happiness to him. Watching the screen intently, you sit back, wondering what will happen next.

Eren was finding out much more about Bertholdt and Reiner, than he ever thought he would. Unlike him, they came from a place different than where he used to live. During training, he thought he got it, but he wanted to try over and over until it was time to get back. He felt like he could do anything now, especially ace the test tomorrow. It's the next day, and Eren was excited, but nervous at the same time, full of "But what if's." Looking over at his screen that's showing your face, he smiled lightly, then gave his full attention to getting hooked up to the machine.

When Eren smiled at you, your heart fluttered, and your cheeks turned slightly pink. It was a good thing that Eren wasn't focusing on you right now.

When he was all ready to go, even after all that practice, he fell again. Feeling misguided, and worth nothing, Eren hung his head, until the instructor had him switch harnesses with another cadet. With the new harness, he tried his best like before, and he did it! 'I did it! I did it! Did you see that everyone!? I did it!' he thought to himself. Looking particularly at you, he whispered, "I did it _."

You could hear him, but it seemed that no one else heard what he said. Smiling to yourself, you whispered back, "I knew you could do it." You were now smiling, and if your parents were to come into your room, they would probably think something strange was going on, but you wouldn't care what they thought. You were happy right now, and that was all you needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for reading! (^w^) I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. If you have any suggestions, please comment because I'd really like to hear all of them from you guys.

Chapter 3

"Amazing," is the one word that came to mind when episode 3 was at its end. You desperately wanted to see what was on episode 4, but you also really liked the ending. You decided to go ahead and just watch the ending through.

Eren was confused. When he had gotten out of his harness, your screen was no where to be found. He missed talking to you a lot, and had grown accustomed to having you beside him. He couldn't find you anywhere, and so he decided to try the next day, but the next day came and went, and there were still no signs of you. Days came and went, but Eren never forgot.

Stretching, you thought about what would come next. Then when it was time for the next episode, you clicked on it, and it popped up, showing you your favorite opening, especially your favorite part, "Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!" The first scene of episode 4 came on, and you were again enchanted with it. You also noticed that there had been a 5 year difference, and the instructor, Keith, was telling in his mind about all of the recruit's abilities.

Eren suddenly felt a presence, and looked around. There he saw your screen, where it used to be.

"_!" he whispered.

"Hey Eren," you said sheepishly.

"I've missed you so much _!"

Blushing, you took in what Eren had just said. Since he was half focused on you, but also half focused on his training, he could see what was happening on the other end, and he saw you. You could see that he saw you, and now he was slightly flustered, but thankfully not enough to distract him too much from his training, or else he would've been in big trouble.

Shaking his head to focus back on the task he was doing, he used his 3D Maneuvering device to attack the fake titans put up. He had always felt so free when using it because it felt like he was flying and could go anywhere, even outside the walls. Then he always had the same thoughts again, that he would avenge humanity, and kill all of the titans.

You stared at how cool the 3D Maneuvering devices looked, and you knew that if they actually had them, that you would use it all of the time. Then you watched as Eren was training with Reiner and Annie, and how effortlessly Annie had swept Eren off of his feet.

'Ouch!' Eren though, as he hit the ground with a thud. Then he felt something that took away some of his pain, and he guess it was you. He did talk a little with everyone, but his main best friends were Mikasa, Armin, and you, but he was starting to feel something in his chest whenever he talked to you. When Annie and so many others commented on how they just wanted to join the Military Police, so they wouldn't have to face the titans. He was shocked because so many of them were great at training. 'B-but, why! You are some of the top people I know when training, so why would you put all of that talent to waste!?' Eren thought to himself, suddenly mad at them, but he calmed himself down when he looked at you, and the beating in his chest sped up too. After dinner, he looked at you, and thought that this was strange because you were staring at him, so he got flustered and started blushing.

Seeing that this would be a perfect chance to talk, you started by saying, "Eren…" but ended up trailing off because of your fidgeting.

"_, do you think I'll do well when I join the Scout Regiment?" Eren asks with a sense of hesitancy.

"Of course!"

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so, because you're definitely the bravest, strongest, and most courageous guy I know."

After hearing that, Eren's heartbeat got faster, and his face was covered in a red that would even match the blood spilled.

You smiled your best smile, with your face burning red from saying that, and seeing his red too. It became silent for a few moments before Eren spoke up.

"What do you think it'll be like? I mean, outside the walls," Eren said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Well, it will probably be beautiful, and there will probably be tons of adventures for you guys."

As both of you continued talking, the rest of the night went quickly for Eren, and he decided that he should finally get some sleep. As he went to sleep, he could still feel your presence, and gave a small smile as he drifted to sleep, with dreams of you floating around in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: I really appreciate everything you guys are doing, and all of the support. (^-^) I might not update for about 3 weeks because I'm going to China, so this might be my last update until sometime later. I'll miss you guys, and I'm super sorry!

"Wow! I can't believe today's graduation day!" Eren said to Mikasa, Armin, and you.

"Yeah, I can't believe it," Armin said with a look on his face very much between worry, and happiness.

"Mhm, Eren," Mikasa said with her somewhat emotionless face that seemed a bit softer.

"Good luck Eren! I know you can do this!" you shouted at him through the screen, in hopes of him acknowledging you were there. He gave a slight, but barely noticeable nod of his head, and a small grin that lasted for seconds before the instructor, Keith announces everything.

Eren was feeling nervous as to what everyone would join, but at the same time, he was so glad that he would finally have the chance to make his dreams come true.

You giggled as you watched Eren's cute, and calm face face, telling yourself over and over that you didn't like him, but every time, your heart felt something different.

Eren blushed, hearing your giggle, but then got into position. When the instructor, Keith, was almost through, Eren shouted out that he would be going to the Survey Corps, even though he was eligible to join the Military Police. He knew his dream ever since the start, and if he didn't follow through, he would look really lame in front of you, after he had told you all of his plans for the future, and what he would do when he got in.

You kept silently praying in your mind that Eren would do well. You knew Eren had amazing confidence, and courage, so he definitely should be able to get through everything that they throw at him, right? As your screen shifted through the scenes, you noticed that his friends joined him, even though he insisted that they don't. You saw the strong bond that they had as friends together, and you were jealous of their close relationship as friends because you did have friends, but a lot of them weren't as near as close as those on the screen.

'I will protect them!' Eren thought to himself, after Mikasa and Armin decided to come with him. He had no idea how he would have even survived without them by his side, and he looked back at all of the nice memories that they've all had. Eren then met Hannes, the one who failed to save his mother, and he felt a stab in his heart, as he apologized to them for not saving his mother. He then realized his resolution to kill all of the titans, and to make them pay for what they've done to not only him, but all of humanity.

When looking at Eren, you could feel something off balance, so you looked at him, and asked quietly, "Are you ok?" Eren immediately snapped out of his trance-like state that he had no clue he was in.

"Yeah," Eren said shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

"That's good," you said as you felt the heat come up to your cheeks.

Eren felt amazing after you said that because he felt so much care for him, and he was so happy that you cared for him that much. Eren then came back into his reality, and looked around as they were maintaining the canons. His friends then told him about their intentions of joining the Survey Corps with him. He was astounded that his friends would do that too, even though most of them had said that they wanted to join the Military Police, so they wouldn't have to face a titan.

You definitely knew that Armin and Mikasa would be by his side, but you didn't expect so many others too. Then, just as Eren saw, you saw a flash of yellow light, and heard a bolt of lightning come out of what seemed to be the sky. Then dread filled you as the Colossal Titan appeared. Hoping the best for Eren, all you could do is cross your fingers and wait to see what happens.

Eren was shocked, no more than shocked, mortified that the Colossal Titan would choose this time to show up. He looked around, and saw all of his team mates hesitating to even move, and then it struck him. Why didn't he just attack it now? He ran towards the titan, not even caring if his comrades were coming or not, and used his 3D Maneuvering device for the first time in a fight. Feeling your strength, and all of his other comrades faith in him made him feel all that much better, and he soared through the air like a bird, whispering 4 last words to you, "Here I go _."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back from China, and I super sorry for not updating. Here's another chapter, and I hope you guys like it.

Soaring around the Colossal Titan, Eren started shouting, consumed with revenge, completely ignoring all of the looking that his team was giving him. He ran across the titan's back, trying to get the perfect position to kill it.

Smiling, you looked at Eren with determination and confidence, and you hoped he could feel it.

He felt a little pound in his chest and he knew it had to be you. He got in position, and was getting closer to it, as everything seemed to go in slow motion. When he got close enough to the titan, he swung his weapons, but then smoke overwhelmed everything, to a point in which he couldn't see anything, just the image of the Colossal Titan disappearing through the steam. So shocked and stunned, he couldn't get anything through his mind, except that he had failed not only his mother, but humanity.

You could see his shock about everything that was going on, and you couldn't believe it too. You were stunned, but kept assuming the best, that maybe Eren had killed it, or that maybe it was too afraid of him, but you knew that the damage had already been done. The gate was broken, and so was Eren's mind at the moment.

Eren heard his teammate call out to him, and ask if if he had defeated the titan, and he felt so ashamed when he responded that he didn't. Eren was petrified, and felt that it was all his fault. 'What am I thinking?! I trained so hard for this, but I blew it! Now everyone's in danger because of me!'

You were looking at Eren with concern, and then it switched to a scene that almost broke your heart, where the villagers were running through to get to the other gate. They were trying to use the cannons on the wall, but you knew that it would work all too well. Poor Armin, you thought, as you saw him struggling to get a grip. Your heart was pounding by now, and you were scared for everyone, especially one special guy.

'I know what Armin's going through, and I want him to know that we still have a chance! We won't give up easily this time! We will prevail!' Eren thought to himself. He thought that the gate guards could have already been defeated, but then shook his head, wanting to assume the best. He could feel Mikasa's presence behind him, and knew how worried she was, just like the rest of them.

You knew that Mikasa felt the same, and tried to give some comfort into both her and Armin, and you hoped that they would be able to do something to fix this. You saw the scene where the titans had broken through the wall, and felt serious dread for everyone. You then saw Pyxis, and was glad that he didn't give into that lord, who was being very selfish.

Eren couldn't feel your presence for a little bit, and got worried again about where you were. He was positive that you would be fine, but that didn't keep him from looking around him for you. Eren felt that you could see him again, and felt a bit relieved, but once he had heard the news that the titans had gotten in, and that the armored titan could break through another wall, he got stiff, but tried to keep calm. Everyone was so scared, even to a point of throwing up, but he pushed on, even when Jean was about to give up, he talked to him, yelling about when they were training, and about how Jean couldn't give up, not yet. Eren was surprised that Mikasa wanted to protect him, even when they were in different squads. 'What is Mikasa thinking? I can take care of myself, and protect Armin too! She shouldn't worry about me and start freaking out like everyone else! She should worry about other things!' Eren thought.

When Mikasa grabbed Eren's hand and told him not to die, you thought it was really sweet, but there was a something in you that made you feel slightly jealous. 'If Eren could only come into this world,' you thought, 'Then I could show him everything that he is want to see and more.' How much you wished he could be here with you, and out of danger, but you knew it couldn't happen. You heard your cell phone ringing, and you decided to pause it because it was your friend calling you.

Eren was on the roof with the others, when he felt his body starting to become paralyzed, and he had no control over it, but the screen wasn't turning black like the other time. 'What's going on?' He thought to himself. He tried looking around, and noticed that everything was paused, even his squad didn't move a muscle, and now he was getting scared.

You came back to the screen, and noticed Eren's face on it, and you stared at him for what seemed like ages, but only a few minutes. His cute hair, and his beautiful eyes, and not to mention his sculpted face. You kept looking and admiring him, and something in your chest hurt, but you couldn't figure out what. It pained you that you two would never be together, but you still hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: I want to give a HUGE shoutout to all of the people who are giving me inspiration to keep on writing. Love you guys tons!

You pressed the play button, and Eren sprung back into action, with his team.

'What the heck happened to me, and everyone else!? It was like before, except this time, we were all frozen, like in time. I wonder if Armin felt it too, or if it was just me...' Eren thought to himself, a bit troubled by what happened. 'Well, no need to stress myself over with this because humanity needs our help!' Eren is remembering all about his training, and lessons that he has done up until now, in which they learned about which spot is a titan's most vulnerable, which is the nape of its neck. The next thing he saw horrified him. One by one, all of his comrades, Thomas Wagner, Nac Tius, Mina Carolina, and last but not least, Mylius Zeramuski. Each of their bodies eaten by, or destroyed by the titans, with no remains of them left except their shed blood.

Eyes wide open, you watch in horror as Eren's teammates die beside him, and as Eren is helpless to do a single thing.

As Armin comes after Eren, a titan grabs him, and picks him up, as he is frozen with fear.

You scream, wanting to let Eren know that his best friend is about to get eaten, while Eren's in his daze. As Armin slides down into the titan, all you can do is watch. You tap on the screen, trying to wake him out of his daze, and he at last comes back into the real world. You see how Armin showed Eren a book about the real world, and you wished with all of your heart that they could just come into your world, and see everything that they want to see for themselves.

Eren, now determined, stands up, using his one leg left, grabbing onto Armins hand tightly, struggling to hold tight because of the titan's saliva. Pulling Armin, he threw him out of the titan, struggling to get out himself.

You felt so relieved for Armin, and you sent your happiness through the screen, where it was sure to reach Eren. Your moment for being relieved was short lived, as it showed Eren having a hard time getting out of the titan's mouth. His eyes, filled with a resolution to see the outside world, and with a hint of fear.

Eren was really glad about saving his friend, but knew it wouldn't last for too long. He knew what would happen, but he refused to believe that it would, struggling to get his words out, with the knot stuck in his throat.

You were fearful for him. His eyes seemed like they were trying to convey something to you, but you were too worried.

As the mouth closed on him, Eren closed his eyes, knowing that this would be the last of him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for him.

You felt tears in your eyes, as he struggled, pressing your palm to the screen, trying to send one last, painful message. Feeling that he got it, you blinked, but not slowly enough to miss where the titan bit down, separating Eren's arm from his body, and seeing the titan swallow him. You closed your eyes, feeling something prickly and wet coming down. Your hands instinctively raise up to touch your face, only to find a stream of tears coming down. Crying, you look at Armin, feeling his pain and sorrow. You close your eyes, and close the computer screen down at the credits, wishing you could unsee that. You were going to confess soon, but were just too nervous to yet. You loved Eren, and forever will. You knew that now it was too late to do anything, so you laid helplessly on your arms, crying your eyes out, until there was no more that would come out, and then you just stared into space, thinking empty, and meaningless thoughts.

* * *

**Next time:** "Eren? EREN!? Is that really you?" you ask, still in a daze.


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, but I've been really busy with school. I'll have the next few chapters done, and posted before October the 19th. Thanks so much for your continued support! -Wabby109


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thanks for waiting guys! I've been super busy with school~Uggghhhhh. I've decided that since I've been really busy, I'll make a couple of chapters this time, instead of only posting one, so here's one of them. I really hope you like it!

When you woke up, your head was lying on your computer, your eyes all crusty and dry, and your head spinning. Confused about where you are, you open the computer up, and much to your dismay, episode 6. You were so enraptured by what was going on with Armin that you almost forgot about Eren, but then came to your senses. Connie looked genuinely concerned for Armin, which you thought showed true friendship. As Armin recalled the events earlier, a lump formed in your throat, making it hard to breath, and when you saw Armin freaking out, you felt a stab in your chest from the guiltiness of not being able to do anything, for the guiltiness of not being there. You're mouth opened wide because of what Yimr said to Armin.

Your heart just empathized with Hanna so much because you could feel what she was going through. You knew exactly what it felt like to lose someone near and dear to your heart.

Then the scene switched to the scene where they're trying to get that big cart through the gate. You felt an unpleasant feeling coming up in your throat, telling you that what they were doing, wasn't such a great idea. The titan foot steps made you shiver, showing the scene where it kicked a soldier. Seeing Mikasa provided you with hope, showing how she defeated the titan, but you got cold as the man continued to speak in a way that would very much annoy the living daylights out of anyone. The way Mikasa told the selfish man to let the citizens go in front of the cart made a little bit of your heart light up because it showed how caring she was towards others.

Outside of your house, it is sunny, but in your room, it's raining, washing the smoke of the dead titans away. You had always loved the way the show had the information on the gear because what if you wanted to make some yourself?

It then revealed Mikasa's mother's and father's face, displaying the wonderful household she was brought up in. You also saw Eren, and his father, Grisha, his father who you weren't sure if he was alive or not anymore since the titan raid, and you were sure that the people who had knocked on the door were them. Eren, you thought dreamily, remembering the few actual talks you had with him, and how much he meant to you. You poked the screen, hoping he would be able to see you again, like before, but this Eren was different. He didn't respond, only look off into space. When they opened the door, splashes of blood and evidence of a robbery were everywhere. You recognized Eren's eyes, however they weren't looking at you. A scene with Mikasa lying on the ground, with thoughts of what had just gone on, passed on the screen. Her description of it, displaying a bloody scene with her mother getting hacked on the head, and a knife through her father's lower body. You were close to tears for Mikasa, with the way her parents had died, while you were lucky enough to even have parents. With Mikasa, lying on the ground, and Eren at the doorway, you saw a little Eren, killing mercilessly, stabbing the kidnapper over and over with a dagger, and it was like you could smell the scent of death in the air. When the third, and unknown kidnapper to Eren came in, you wanted to tell him to watch out, but it was a little too late as the man started choking Eren, as he was shouting war cries to Mikasa, telling her to "Fight or die." She just then had a flashback of her happier years where she saw insects eating others and her father holding a dead bird, with the words "We live in a cruel world," stuck in your head like a record on repeat. Your heart filled with mixed emotions about this event, and your mind swirling with thoughts like a bottomless pit. You could see the feelings swirling around Eren as he showed concern for Mikasa, and you felt warmth spread through your body, but a hint of jealousy spread through your mind. You couldn't tell if it was more of a friendly concern or a more than that concern, yet at this time you pushed it away knowing that this was not the time to be worrying about that; although you had it all the way in the back of your mind, you still couldn't keep from thinking about it a little, as Grisha offered their home to Mikasa, and especially as Eren took hold of her sleeve. The scene ended with her forming tears, tears of joy; the next, where Mikasa is killing another titan, divulging her belief about victors and their prey. The final scene of her "flying" away to her home, Eren. You were close to tears, knowing that she would not find her home again, not now, not ever.


End file.
